Loner
by wwesmutdonedirtcheap
Summary: Baron x Reader. Follows current tv timeline, as reader discovers best friend Baron is in love with her and the relationship has trials based on his behaviors in the ring.
1. Chapter 1

Set after Smackdown before TLC.

* * *

"Baron!" I screamed across the parking lot, rushing out into the cold air from the warmth of the arena.

He kept walking at first, his strides long and angry.

"Baron!" I shouted again, tugging my jacket around me as I tried to catch up to him.

He stopped and turned around, standing there to wait for me.

He had already twisted his hair up under a beanie, had on a long black coat and would have honestly blended in with the crowd if he wasn't so tall.

"It's fucking cold out here," he sighed at me "Go back inside."

"Where are you going?" I shook my head as I reached him.

"I don't know," he shrugged "Away from here."

"Then let me come with you," I stepped in front of his bike.

"No," he laughed in annoyance.

"Baron, you could get fired on Tuesday. You realize that right?" I folded my arms across my chest, both in an act of defiance and in an effort to stay warm.

"And?"

"And? What do you mean? This is your job, Baron!"

"They can't afford to lose me," he ran his hand down his jawline confidently with a smirk.

"You think that now," I whispered "But you don't know Shane like I do."

"Oh yeah?" he got closer to me, his eyes burning down into mine "How do you know him?"

First of all, Baron was my friend so whatever possessiveness he was feeling at the moment needed to go away. Second, I worked for Shane. I worked for Smackdown. I sat in the room when a lot of those types of decisions were made and Shane could be cutthroat.

"Shut up," I sighed.

"I'll be fine," he tried to climb onto the bike but I put myself in front of him again.

"I won't! If you get fired, I'll never see you again. If you get traded, then I'll see you like once a month."

"That's why they invented phones and airplanes and shit…" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Baron," I reached out and took hold of his arm "Just, just please go back and apologize."

"Like hell I will," he looked insulted "How could you even ask me to do that, huh? That little punk Kalisto fucked up my knee. I could have been out for months and you think I'm just gonna sit by and let them crown him some sort of champion? Fuck no."

"So that's it then. You're willing to throw your whole career away, our friendship away just so you can get one over on Kalisto?" I threw my arms out to my sides.

"Just let me deal with it ok?" he finally moved me over with his hand and straddled the bike "I can take care of myself…I'm a loner, remember?"

"No you're not," I shook my head.

Snow started to fall, silent big flakes that were illuminated by the lights in the parking lot.

He looked up at me surprised at my words but he did his best not to show it.

"You're not a loner anymore Baron Corbin."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You like chocolate cake, so much so that I made you one for your birthday two months ago, remember?"

He fidgeted nervously on the bike, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Your favorite beer is a Stella, you listen to talk radio when you drive, you go to confession once every six months…You always write with a pencil in case you screw up, you believe in ghosts because you've seen one, you have a picture of us in your wallet right now that we took in a photo booth in LA…You are not a loner Baron. I know to much about you."

He let out a heavy sigh and climbed off the bike.

"You need to get inside. I told you it's to fucking cold."

"I don't care," I shook my head.

"So what? You get pneumonia and gonna hold that over my head?" he spat.

"Why would you care?" I shrugged "If you only care about yourself, what would it matter if I got pneumonia and died?"

"Shut up," he growled at me "Don't say shit like that."

"Why? Because it's true? Or because you actually have feelings? Because I know you, better than anyone, and I know that you actually care about things. I know that you love this job and if you didn't have it, you'd be fucking lost. And I know that if you left me…I'd be fucking lost."

He reached a hand out to brush away snowflakes that had settled on my freezing cheeks. His hands were still warm.

"You want me to apologize?" he sighed.

"Yes, I don't care if you mean it. Just say it."

"Fine," he nodded, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek "I'll go see Shane in the morning but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you," I whispered, taking what little agreement I could get.

"You know, you could make me another one of those cakes," he smirked down at me "Gotta be somebody's birthday somewhere, right?"

"We'll see," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his torso.

He ran his hand over the top of my head as he held me close to him.

"I'm warmer now," I mumbled into his chest.

"Good. I don't want you dying on me," he whispered into my hair "Cause I'd kinda miss you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The minute I reached the bottom of the stairs in the hotel, I could hear it.

The familiar sound of Baron pounding a punching bag at rapid speed.

What else would you expect from a Golden Gloves champion?

When I rounded the corner I saw him, with his earbuds shoved in his ears. He was just mindlessly hitting that thing and never missing a single time. The sweat was pouring off him, his shirt was discarded on a bench.

"Hey!" I shouted, over both the music in his ears and the bag.

He kept on.

"Hey!"

I walked over and jerked the earbud out. He instinctively turned around with his hands up

"Hey! Hey it's me!" " I sighed.

He shook his head, dropping his hands to his sides.

"What the hell? I almost hit you!"

"I'm sorry, but you couldn't hear a damn thing I was saying."

"You ever think I don't want to?" he sighed, turning back to punching the bag "I know what you've got to say and I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad," I folded my arms "Cause you're going to hear it…"

"I talked to Shane yesterday all right? It's all cool. I won't interfere in any more Brand matches but Smackdown is still fair game," he interrupted me "So what I did tonight…Nothin' wrong with it."

"Daniel didn't think so," I shook my head.

"Daniel is a figure head," Baron glanced over at me, still never missing a single punch "Shane runs the damn show. You know that. Since you guys are so close and everything."

"I never said that."

He glared at me before turning back to the bag and hitting it even harder.

"Point is Daniel thinks he got even with me by sticking me in a match with Kane. Big fucking deal. I guarantee you he's the one who sent Kalisto out there…Now I got some piece of shit chair match with him at TLC. Are they serious? I'm going to fucking wreck him."

"Baron!" I squealed in aggravation "Can I talk?"

"Go ahead," he licked his lips, punches still flying.

"You are very lucky that Shane was so cool about it and you're also very lucky that Ambrose is stirring up so much shit right now because if he wasn't your punishment would have been a lot worse than a match with Kane and a chair in the face from Kalisto."

He scoffed.

"Baron, please don't fuck this up for yourself," I dropped onto the bench "I am begging you as your friend. This is to damn important."

He finally stopped hitting the bag and turned to me with his hands on his hips.

"I've told you a million times. I know what I'm doing."

Before I could say anything else, I sneezed. Three times in a row. I groaned and looked in my purse for my medicine.

"You got sick after Sunday didn't you?" he growled, sitting down next to me.

"It's just a cold," I shook my head, popping the medicine in my mouth and swallowing it "I'll be fine."

"Damn it," he groaned, as he tightened his hair on top of his head.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

"Just stop, ok? I'm a grown man. I'm not a child. I got this. I don't need you walking around here, hovering like you're fucking mothering me ok? I can take care of myself!"

He stood up and went back to the bag, not even looking at me.

I felt tears start to burn in the corners of my eyes and I stood up slowly.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I was trying to hard to save him. Maybe I had depended on him for far to long and it was time to let go a little.

I headed for the door and I heard the punching stop again.

"You hate chocolate cake."

"What?" I turned back to him.

"You hate it but you made it for me anyway," he sighed, stilling the bag with his hand and walking toward me.

I drew in a shaky breath.

"You always write in pen because you're always right," he rolled his eyes "You hate coffee but you always buy one of those iced pieces of crap at Starbucks anyway. You're a terrible driver..I truly believe your body temperature is all fucked up because you're cold all the time. I think half of my sweatshirts are in your suitcases…And yes, I have that picture in my wallet. Because I like it. And you have the same one in yours."

"Because I like it," I finished for him.

"You were right, ok?" he held his hands up "I'm not a loner. I've got you. I'm glad that I have you but Y/N you've got to start letting me handle my own shit. Ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, my fingers quickly trying to wipe the tears away.

"And I hate it when you fucking cry," he groaned.

His sweaty body felt comforting when he pulled me against him.

"Stop ok?" he whispered.

I nodded against his shoulder.

"Just go to bed," he sighed "I got this."

He stood still and watched me, until I was out of sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

I did my best to scale back my interaction with Baron.

We still sent texts and we still talked but I tried not to mention work.

I didn't go seeking him out.

The night of TLC I got a text.

 _You even here tonight?_

I shook my head as I sat my things down backstage. If he really wanted to know, he could come find me.

 _Yeah. I got a show to help run. Remember?_

 _Very funny._

* * *

I stood backstage and watched Baron make his entrance. He had a look of determination on his face I had rarely seen before now.

I could see his shock at how hard Kalisto fought but in the end, he was no match for my best friend.

I was just breathing a sigh of relief that the match was clean when Baron flipped out.

He stormed down to the announce table, ripping the top off and threatening anyone who got in his way again.

"Damn it, Baron," I whispered to myself.

A few minutes later, he came towering into the green room where I was and motioned to me with his hand.

I followed, reluctantly, out into the hallway.

"What?" I asked, folding my arms.

"What? What do you mean what?"

"Nothing, just what do you need?" I looked back into the room "I'm kind of busy."

"Just forget it," he shook his head, walking off down the hallway.

I let him go.

I had to much work to do.

And he didn't want to hear what I had to say anyway.

He had made that perfectly clear.

* * *

Later that night in my hotel room, my cell lit up just as I was about to go to sleep.

 _We need to talk. What room you in?_

 _233\. It's late and I'm tired._

 _I don't care. I'll be there in a minute._

Great.

He knocked on my door a few minutes later and I met him in my pajamas.

"What?" I shrugged "I told you I was tired."

He walked passed me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck is going on with you, huh?" he ran his hand over the top of his pulled up hair.

"What do you mean?" I sank down beside him.

"You've barely talked to me in two weeks."

"You said to let you handle your shit," I pulled my knees up to my chest "I was trying to stay out of your way."

"I handled it tonight, didn't I?" he growled, wanting some sort of approval.

"Yeah, you did," I nodded.

"That's it?" he almost laughed "That's all you gotta say about it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Scream at me. Yell at me for tearing the announce table apart. Yell at me for choking that little punk with my shirt. Do something."

"It's your life Baron. You handle your career however you want to," I rested my chin on my knees "Not my business."

"It's always your business, Y/N. You always check me, on everything."

"You told me to stop. So I stopped," I sighed "I'm doing what you asked me to."

"Well don't," he stood up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans "Don't stop ok? I need you to yell at me. I need you to set me straight sometimes."

"You are making zero sense right now, Baron Corbin," I stood up in front of him, looking up into his eyes.

He stared down at me, his eyes practically burning a hole through me.

"You can't have it both ways," I informed him.

He folded his arms and stood there for a moment, before he started to pace back and forth in front of my bed.

I could tell he was nervous. He kept rolling his shoulders and was avoiding my eyes.

Finally he stopped and walked back over to me.

"You know why I keep that picture of us in my wallet?"

"Because you…"

"Because I know that I got somebody. I got somebody on my side. No matter what shit I do, no matter how ruthless I am, I got somebody who is gonna be by my side. That somebody might drive me fucking crazy sometimes, that somebody might be overprotective, but that somebody is my somebody."

"Ok, you're rambling," I shook my head.

"See," he choked back a laugh "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You aren't afraid of me, Y/N."

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Everyone else is, everyone should be! I'm not in this business for friends! I'm not in this business for anything other than to beat the shit out people and get paid for it!"

"Should I be afraid?" I wrinkled my brow, thoroughly confused.

Had I done the wrong thing?

I couldn't win.

"No," he shook his head "That's just it…You should never be afraid of me."

"Why?"

He let out another breath, his hands running down his face.

I was growing frustrated.

"I like when you boss me around, I like that you worry about me…And I hate it when you back off."

"You told me…"

"Forget what I told you!"

"Ok, fine," I drew in an annoyed breath "What the hell were you thinking huh? Tearing up the table and screaming at the announce team like that! Saying everybody that gets in your way is gonna get torn apart!"

He stood there, smiling down at me.

"And you let him suffer way to long. There was absolutely no reason to throw End of Days on him when he was knocked out cold! I can't believe that you…"

He leaned down and picked me up, so our faces were level.

"What?" I whispered.

"I just figured out how to have the best of both worlds," he groaned.

His arms tightened around my waist and I realized his head was tilting toward mine.

He was going to kiss me?

Corbin?

My best friend?

Thank God.

"There's a better way to keep you quiet," he whispered before his lips took mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and without even having time to stop myself, I moaned into his mouth. His tongue pushed against mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach. His hands pushed me further up, so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

Finally, we pulled apart. He pressed his forehead into mine.

"That work for you?" he asked in a sexy voice that made me feel tingly all over.

"Mhm," I nodded "You could have done that sooner."

"Probably should have," he smirked.

"I only do all of that because I care about you," I ran my hand across his stubble covered jaw.

"You're the only one who does. Nobody else matters."

He lowered me to my feet.

"Will you stay with me?" I whispered, reaching out and taking his hand.

He toed out of his shoes and kicked them across the room. I crawled up on the bed and slid back the comforter. He climbed underneath it with me, drawing my back against him.

"I've never been afraid of you," I whispered, as I nestled into his arms.

"I'm afraid of you when you yell at me like that," he tightened his grip on me.

"Shut up, Corbin," I elbowed him.

Before I went to sleep, I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and realized I was no longer wrapped between Baron's tattooed arms.

Once I rolled over, I saw him sitting on the edge of his side of the bed. His shirt was off and the first thing I noticed was the whelps on his skin.

I reached out my hand to lightly run over one, causing him to jump.

"Baron," I sat up "Your back…"

My fingers lightly traced over each red and swollen area that speckled his strong body. He had taken more chair shots than I had realized.

He slid the hairband off his wrist and pulled his hair up on top of his head.

"You ok?" I sat up, sliding across the sheets so that I was sitting beside him.

"Just thinking," he sighed, looking over at me.

"About what?" I perched my chin on his shoulder.

A little grin broke out over his face and I giggled against him.

"I liked last night," he finally replied, although his eyes fell from my gaze.

I wrapped my arm through his and continued to rest against him.

"I liked being able to look down and see you," he continued.

"Yeah," I whispered "I liked that you were here too."

I moved slightly and he winced.

"Your back, Baron," I sighed again "It looks awful."

"Hey," he reached over and traced his thumb along my chin "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," I mumbled.

"You trying to get me to kiss you again?" he cupped my face with the same hand.

"Oh?" I smirked "You wanna shut me up?"

"Right now?"

"Mhm."

"Course I do," he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine.

His hands traveled up into my hair and our kisses got more heated. His tongue danced across mine as I carefully pushed myself further back on the bed. He followed, crawling after me.

His lips broke free from me as I laid back and he started running his mouth along my throat. He reached the top of the tank top I was wearing and pulled his head back up to look at me.

"What?" I gasped, the feel of him touching me igniting my senses so much I could barely think straight.

He stared down at me and I realized he was nervous. Big, strong, mean Baron Corbin was afraid to touch me. I didn't want to call him out on it though.

"Did I do something wrong?" I sat up, his arms flanking me on both sides.

"No," he shook his head, his voice deeper than normal.

"Then what is it?" I laughed.

"You ever feel like if you never saw a person again that you might not be able to fucking breathe?"

I stared up at him as I felt my heart start to swell inside of my chest.

"Not just that, but someone might as well just finish you off cause you're not gonna be good for anything ever again? MIght as well just cut your heart out, cause it's gone anyway."

"You're starting to describe a horror movie," I kidded him to ease his nerves.

"I feel like that," he finally turned his eyes to look directly in mine.

I reached up and ran the back of my hand across his cheek comfortingly.

"Like if I never saw you again, I'd go fucking postal. If someone took you from me, hurt you, I'd lose my god damn mind."

"Why are you talking about this?" I shook my head "I'm right here."

"But what if one day, you're not," he heaved his chest "It'll fucking kill me. I was all fucked up when you backed off for a few days."

I knew I had to tell him how I felt. Maybe, actually I was almost positive, he was just used to casual hookups. Did he think that was what this was?

"Baron," I sat up, drawing his face toward mine "That's not going to happen. Besides, who would tell you what to do?"

"Don't joke," he pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes.

I drew in a shaky breath.

"Open your eyes," I whispered.

He opened them and for the first time, I saw complete vulnerability in the pools of darkness.

"I love you," I managed to get out "I'm in love with you. Those things you said, I'd feel the same way. If I woke up one morning and you were gone, I couldn't stand it."

He pulled back, his brow creased in confusion and I immediately wanted to kick myself. A declaration of love maybe wasn't the best idea right now.

"Look," I shifted uncomfortably "You don't have to say anything. I'm not trying to freak you out."

"No," he shook his head, running his tongue over his lower lip "No, I'm in love with you."

I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you," he laughed "That's fucking crazy."

"Yeah," I smirked "I guess so."

"I didn't mean it like that," he shook his head "See? I'm already fucking this up."

"No, I know," I wrapped my hands around his neck "And you're not ruining anything."

He kissed me again, his breathing getting heavy as he pushed me back down. His warm hand slid up under the bottom of my tank top and across my stomach.

I arched my back toward him, as his calloused palm reached my left breast and he squeezed it.

He broke his mouth away from mine and stared at me, as he rolled my shirt up and I raised my arms to slide it over my head.

Baron leaned over and blew his hot breath across my nipple, before his tongue licked around it carefully.

I dug my fingers into the back of his neck and he pulled it completely into the confines of his mouth.

"Baron," I moaned against his ear and I felt a little smile form on his lips.

He finally moved over to my other nipple, his eyes staring at me as he did.

I already felt like I couldn't breathe. How was I going to get through this in one piece?

His mouth crashed against mine a few minutes later and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You want…" he started to ask me, as our hips were already grinding against each other.

"Take your pants off," I smiled "That's an order."

"Non negotiable?" he smirked, as he leaned back and unbutton his jeans.

I reached to take off my shorts once he was in his boxers but he grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"Let me do it," he whispered in a low, sexy voice.

I was already embarrassed at how wet I already was but I nodded; I was too enamored to stop him.

I raised my hips off the bed and he slid everything off in one swoop. His fingers hooked into the waist band of his boxers and he started taking them off. I drew in a deep breath when his dick sprang out of them and resisted the urge to comment that I didn't think it would fit.

He lowered himself on his elbows, then took his dick in his hand. Baron glided it along my soaking wet entrance and I saw a yearning in his eyes that made me gasp.

I dug my fingers into his forearms as he pushed into me. I gripped him even tighter as I felt myself stretch to accommodate him.

"You ok?" he leaned down, pecking my forehead with his shaky mouth.

I nodded, guiding his lips back down to mine as he entered me completely.

He knew what he was doing. His lower half grinding down into my pelvis over and over again in a rhythm that aroused every part of my body. I started to reach for his back and then pulled away.

"You can touch me anywhere you want," he broke free from my needy mouth.

Feeling incredibly bold, or maybe just incredibly turned on, I pushed him over and rolled myself on top of him.

He chuckled, throwing his head back on the pillow. I kept my face close to his as I wound my hips on top of him. His dick feeling even better. I grazed my nails down his chest, skimming over his tattoos.

"I love these things," I whispered.

His thumb played with the one tattoo I had on my hip. He had never seen it before now. A delicate, pink flower.

"Interesting choice," he gasped.

"I was sixteen," I panted, as I increased my speed on top of him "And stupid."

His hands gripped both my hips and I felt him push up into me, his hips coming off the mattress.

"Oh shit," I ran my hand through my hair as I felt him hitting against my g-spot.

"Fuck," he whispered,, his fingers digging so hard into my hips that it made me scream again.

"Baron," I moaned as he sucked on my lower lip, drawing me into a kiss as I felt my orgasm gather.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to you," he exhaled, as he felt me bare down around him.

"Oh my god," I leaned up and placed my palms on his chest "Baron!"

He was smiling from ear to ear when I finally was able to see again, the fog I had been in lifted.

He rolled me under him and his hips started smacking against mine quickly.

"Touch my back," he hissed.

I raked my nails down his already inflamed skin and he groaned in pain.

"Fuck," he grunted, as I felt him start to come undone inside me "Y/N, fuck."

Once he stilled above me, he sat up and pulled me with him. He wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed us together.

"Tell me you love me again," he whispered, his thumb rubbing my lower lip.

"I love you," I spoke passed the pad of his thumb "And now I know one more thing about you."

"What's that?"

"Your hips are fucking amazing." 


	5. Chapter 5

Royal Rumble. Warning: Daddy!Kink

* * *

Baron," I whispered softly as he came up behind me, wrapping his strong arm around my neck.

"Hey, princess," he mumbled into my hair as he kissed my head.

"Better watch it," I giggled "Somebody will see you being all sweet."

"Nobody's around," he turned me to face him "I can let my guard down for a minute."

I brushed my hair behind my ears and stood up on my tip toes to meet his lips. I moaned softly against them, a smile forming on my face as I did.

"What?" he laughed, in a low raspy voice.

"I'm just so excited for you," I lowered my feet back to the floor.

"Yeah?" he encircled my waist and pulled me closer "You proud of me?"

"Very," I nodded, my hands dancing up his arms.

"Hey!:

I grimaced as I heard Shane's all to demanding voice calling from down the hallway. I let out an annoyed sigh and turned toward his direction.

"We got some things to do here. You know, work?" he held his arms out.

"I'm coming," I practically growled at him.

A little smirk curled on Shane's mouth and I knew he wasn't mad. It was hard to get Shane mad at me. Although, it had happened a few times. He ducked back into the green room.

"I gotta go," I turned back to Baron.

Baron's eyes were glaring in the direction Shane had been standing and I ran my hands up his chest.

"It's ok," I smiled "He's right. I have to actually do some work while I'm here."

"Yeah, well he doesn't have to fucking bark at you like that. You're not some fucking dog."

"Baron," I pressed my finger to his lips "Shh, it's fine, ok? I can handle myself. Shane's not that bad."

He drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. It was something he often did when he was trying to get himself together and control his rage without exploding. He was trying really hard to keep himself in check lately.

"Hey," I tugged on his shirt "Look at me."

He ran his hand over his face before he tilted his gaze down to meet me.

"You're gonna kick ass out there. It's gonna be an amazing year for you, baby."

He nodded, still distracted by his anger.

"Use that anger on the guys in the ring," I grinned "But please, don't go postal again."

His lips curled into a smirk and he pulled me flush against him.

"You gonna watch me?"

"What do you think?"

"That motherfucker could have you running yourself…"

"No," I shook my head "Uh uh. He's knows better. I don't miss my man's matches. Ever."

"Your man," he growled as his hands cupped my face "The more you say that, the more I like it."

"Go," I covered his hands with mine "You've got work to do."

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it, before walking away from me.

I watched him go and I had the biggest grin on my face. It really was sickening how much I loved that man. It was unbelievable how quickly our relationship had grown since we had admitted our feelings. We had always been pretty inseparable, but now even more than ever.

"Hey!" I heard Daniel's voice that time and turned my head.

"Shane's gonna blow a fuse," he smiled in amusement.

"Oh, he can calm the fuck down," I rolled my eyes, matching his smirk with my own.

* * *

I wrapped up the work I needed to get done, most of it just notes to go over with Shane. I also handled some press related issues and helped with an almost hair disaster with Naomi. By the time the rumble match rolled around, I was exhausted.

I sat down backstage, wedged between Shane and Daniel. The entrants started coming out. I tried to suppress the grin on my lips. I knew Baron was entering at number thirteen. His lucky number. When he walked out, I felt my heart start to beat faster. This was a milestone moment for him. His first Royal Rumble. It was the start of big things for him this year. Shane and Vince really wanted to give him a big push, now that he had managed to reign in some of his anger. Shane attributed it to me, but I wanted to give Baron the credit.

We watched intently, studying all of our Smackdown representatives as the match progressed. Nobody was able to handle Strauman. He was literally leaving everybody in his wake.

"Guy's unstoppable, man," Shane sighed "He's gonna blow up this year."

Suddenly, Baron lunged for him and with a clothesline pushed him backwards over the rope.

The three of us all stood up, our mouths hanging open, as Braun toppled to the floor.

"Holy hell," Daniel breathed out.

"He did it," I gasped, unable to even believe it myself "He actually took him out! He was a favorite to win and Baron just pushed him out like it was nothing."

"Shit," Shane grinned, unable to wipe the cocky smile off his face.

We all three sank back down into our seats as the match continued. When I saw Baron fall over the ropes, I felt my heart sink.

"Shit," I sighed, dropping my face into my hands.

"For his first rumble, he did pretty amazing," Shane insisted "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Especially eliminating Strauman. That's huge," Daniel agreed "His ranking went up right there."

I nodded, because they were right, but I knew Baron was going to be fuming.

"Am I done here?" I stood up nervously.

"Yeah, take the rest of the night off," Shane nodded "We need Corbin to have it together by Tuesday."

I walked out without another word and before I even reached the gorilla, there he was walking backstage. His ego was clearly bruised. He was cursing under his breath and he kicked a chair that he passed by.

"Hey!" I called out to him "Calm down!"

"Now's not the time for that anger management shit," he growled as he reached me.

"Are you kidding me right now? You did fucking amazing! Baby, you took out Strauman. Do you have any idea what you just proved out there? That guy beat down everybody in that ring and then you just shoved him out like he was nothing."

"Doesn't matter," he pushed passed me.

"Baron!" I turned to stare at his back as he continued down the hallway.

"I don't wanna talk right now!"

I let out a frustrated sigh and fidgeted by the stairs. I knew I shouldn't go after him but I did anyway.

I followed him quietly until he turned to go into one of the dressing rooms. He tried to shut the door and I stepped to block him.

"I need to be alone right now," he insisted, running his hand through his wet hair.

I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, locking it.

"No you don't," I shook my head.

"I'm fucking pissed right now and I don't want to take it out on you, so you need to go somewhere! Anywhere!" he started to pace.

Up until now, Baron and I had not had rough sex. Ever. He was always more than gentle and caring, only doing things harder when I asked him to do so. Now seemed as good a time as any to amp everything up a notch.

"Take it out on me," I said quietly.

"What?" he turned around, shaking his head in confusion.

I reached behind my back, unzipping the top half of my dress and wiggling it off me.

"I said, take it out on me…Daddy."

"What did you just call me?" he walked closer, his voice a low growl.

"You heard me," I stood defiantly in my bra and panties "Fuck me."

"No," he shook his head "Not right now, I might break you in half."

I closed the gap between us, my hands going right to his shirt and ripping it in two. He groaned.

"Come on, Daddy," I whispered up at him "You afraid of me?"

"Daddy, huh?" he nodded his head, picking me up and backing up against the wall.

We slammed against it and I could hear his panting in my ears.

"You want me to fuck the anger out?" he bit at the side of my neck.

I liked this side of him. My panties were already soaked and my brain was racing with all kinds of ideas of what he might do to me.

"Yes," I gasped "I want you to do whatever you need to do."

His hand literally ripped my bra open, tearing it in one try. I laughed against his ear as he continued to bite my neck.

"Say it again," he growled as his mouth rose up to my ear.

"Say what?" I teased him, digging my fingernails into his chest.

"You know what."

He dove his hand into my panties and started sliding his fingers across me.

"Daddy's princess wants to get fucked…" I gasped "Hard. So hard…"

"Shit," he started to massage my clit "I feel fucking better already."

"I just want to make you happy," I whimpered, as he started rolling it between his fingers.

"Baby, Daddy wants to make you happy," he whispered against the base of my throat.

His hands grew rougher on my body and I couldn't have been more happier if I tried. I loved Baron's gentler side, the side I only knew but I could get used to his Lone Wolf side too.

"Fuck," I moaned, leaning my head back against the wall.

"Yeah, right there?" he grunted, as he pinched down on my clit "You like it when Daddy does that?"

"Yes," I stammered, my whole body starting to quake around him.

He bit down on the base of my throat and I felt a tidal wave wash over me. It felt like it went on forever, his fingers never giving way.

"Baron," I gasped, his teeth digging deeper "Shit!"

He pulled away and dropped me carefully down to the floor. Just as quickly, he turned me around to face the wall.

"Put your hands up," he grabbed my arms, positioning them against the cement blocks.

"What are you gonna do to me, Daddy?" I peered over my shoulder innocently, chewing on my lip.

His hand gave my panties the same treatment he had my bra and tossed them to the floor.

"You wanna get fucked, hard?" he gripped my hips "That's what you want, right?"

I nodded, my eyes still locked with his. They were on fire, lit up unlike I had ever seen. He let go of me long enough to unzip his ring pants, dropping them to the ground.

"Fuck," I moaned, pressing my ass toward him.

"Daddy's gonna fuck you hard," he informed me, as he rammed into me at the same time.

"Oh god!" I squealed, his thrusts far from the gentle Baron I knew.

"Yeah, you liking that?" he leaned down next to my ear.

I nodded, unable to speak a complete sentence.

His hands dug deeper into my hips as his pace quickened so hard that I was crashing into the wall. I was pretty sure he didn't notice, otherwise he would have slowed down.

"Tell me how much you like this?" he ran his hand up my spine before taking hold of my curled hair.

"Fuck," I gasped "I…I…"

"Fucking you so good you can't talk," he groaned.

"Please…" I panted "Don't stop…"

He continued to run his hands along my back, in my hair, down my hips, around me to grab my breasts. All with a much rougher hand that ever before.

"Baron!" I screamed, as I felt the ripples of my orgasm spread throughout my body.

"Shit!" he yelled, his dick jerking and filling me up inside.

He fell against me, our bodies both dripping sweat, and pinned me against the wall. His hand brushed my hair over one shoulder and his mouth nipped at my ear.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"No," I shook my head "I kinda liked it."

"Maybe we'll have to do it more often," he kissed the top of my shoulder.

"You liked that Daddy thing, huh?" I giggled, as his lips trailed up to my neck.

"Mhm," he moaned as he reached my ear "Where did a good girl like you…"

"I know a lot more than you think," I turned around and he pressed me against him.

"Do you?" he grinned, his eyes dancing with intrigue.

"I work with a bunch of men who think it's totally appropriate to discuss their sex lives, with me in the room," I ran my fingers across his tattoos "You pick up a thing or two."

"Remind me to either thank them or kick their asses," he pulled my head to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Set after Baron's attack on Dean at Elimination Chamber.

* * *

I stormed out of the room backstage where I had been watching the Chamber match. My heart was beating so hard that I felt like it might burst. My cheeks were flushing red. I could feel them burning as the blood rushed to the surface. I couldn't recall the last time I had been so angry. So disappointed.

Finally, I reached the room where I had stashed my things and started gathering up my bags. I wanted to get as far away from the arena as possible, to the safety of my rental car and a blaring radio.

"What are you doing?"

My neck stiffened when I heard Baron's pissed off voice from the doorway. I decided to not answer. I threw the rest of my things into my purse and turned toward him, trying my best to push passed him.

I should have known I didn't stand a chance.

"Where are you going?"

His arm blocked me and I refused to look up to meet his gaze. Instead, my eyes bore into the curve of his shoulder.

"I'm trying to leave," I replied sharply.

"Show's not over," he huffed out.

"It is for me," I ducked under his arm and managed to get into the hallway.

I started walking as fast as possible toward the exit to the parking lot. I could hear his heavy footfalls behind me and finally, I stopped. Turning quickly on my high heels, I let out a deep breath.

"What the fuck?" Baron raised his arms to his sides "I lose the biggest match of my career and you're just gonna walk out of here…"

"Do you have any idea what a jackass you looked like out there?" I raised my voice "You had no right to go off on Ambrose like that!"

"Is this another one of those lessons in being a 'good boy'?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" I shook my head, with a gasp of disbelief in his choice of words.

"You don't like it when I get mad!" he moved closer "You don't like it that I have a fucking backbone and I defend my reputation."

"Your reputation?" I scoffed "Baron your reputation is to be a badass but it's not to go off and rough somebody up just because you feel like it!"

"That asshole took a cheap shot…"

"So did you!" I heard my voice raise another octave "You threw him through the damn pod, Baron!"

"You know what," he pointed his finger at me "I don't have to listen to this shit right now. I'm fucking pissed off and if we keep talking, I'm gonna say something I'll regret."

"Fine," I shrugged defiantly "I'm taking the car to the hotel."

"I'll get a ride," he growled, turning and walking away from me.

I watched him go and bit down on my lip nervously. This was exactly what I had been afraid of, in the back of my mind, since I realized how I felt about him. We would never agree on his tactics in the ring. I just hoped it wasn't enough to drive us apart.

* * *

My hands danced along the lingerie I had packed for our trip to Arizona. I had hoped to wear it in some sort of celebration, whether in Baron's win or an amazing performance in the match. Neither of which came to fruition.

Just as I picked up a piece of a red lacy set to toss back in my suitcase, I heard the door open.

Baron stormed in, bags thrown over his shoulder. His hair was wet and pulled up on his head, his eyes still blazing with anger until he caught sight of what I was doing.

"You packing already?" he managed to keep a cool tone as he threw his duffels down on the floor.

"Might as well," I shrugged "Don't need these."

I held the panties up between my hands and then wadded them up, shoving them into a pocket in my suitcase.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?" he scowled "Make me apologize?"

"Nope," I sighed, zipping the case up and sitting it on the floor "Not at all. I didn't expect you to be here so soon anyway."

He threw one of his bags from the floor to the bed and unzipped it, grabbing his ring boots out and tossing them on the floor.

"I'm gonna go do laundry," he huffed.

"At one in the morning?" I eyed him carefully.

"It needs done," he snipped, carrying the bag toward the door.

"Wait!" I put myself between the two "You can't just storm off again."

"Why not?" he shrugged "Not like I have anything to say to you right now."

"Well, I have something to say to you," I folded my arms "That ok?"

He dropped his bag again and held his arms out.

"Go for it," he sank onto the edge of the bed.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was expecting another one of my explosive rants.

"I'm sorry," I looked down at him.

"What?" he almost laughed, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"I'm sorry that I'm so fucking hard on you," I shifted "I'm sorry that I don't just accept you for who you are all the time. I mean, I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to support you no matter what. I need to keep business separated from our relationship…And honestly, I think it's hot when you get like that."

"Whoa, what…" a pleased smirk came across his face.

"But!" I held up my finger "That's from a personal stand point only. I'm going to try to leave the professional reprimanding to Daniel and Shane."

"Works for me," he stood up "Although it's kinda hot that you're technically one of my bosses."

"Watch it, Corbin," I smirked

He walked closer to me.

"I really hate that thing," I lifted my hand and ran my finger along his newly growing mustache.

"I know," he snarled, his hand taking hold of mine and kissing the palm of it "But I don't."

"I might just shave it off you some night," I cocked my head to one side.

"You do it and I'll spank you," he drew me closer by my shoulders.

"Is that supposed to stop me?"

"Hope so," he pulled me back toward the bed to straddle his lap "Cause this thing isn't going anywhere…Just like me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips toward mine. He sucked my lower lip in between his teeth and I moaned.

"I have an idea," I whispered when I pulled away.

"What?" he mumbled, his fingers already trying to pull my shirt over my head.

I stopped them and stood up.

"Since I am relinquishing any control of your professional career," I raised an eyebrow "How about you relinquish some control to me?"

He shifted nervously.

"What kind of control?"

"Just for tonight…Let me be the dominate one…Unless the Lone Wolf is intimidated by his boss?"

"You're serious?" he laughed roughly.

"Mhm," I nodded, raising my pointer finger to my teeth, chewing on the tip of it seductively.

"So…you're gonna tell me what to do?"

I nodded again, walking back toward him and sliding my shirt over my head. I had worn some sexy lingerie to the event, in case we didn't make it to the room. My silky black bra came into view, one strap falling down my shoulder.

"Does that work for you?" I leaned down, feeling him inhale my perfume as I raked my lips lightly up his neck to his ear.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Good," I stood back up "Take off your pants."

He smirked but I could tell a part of him was excited. Standing to his feet, his hands started rushing to unbuckle his belt.

"Uh uh," I shook my finger "Slower."

He drew in a deep breath, his large fingers barely moving to unhook the prongs.

Baron's eyes bore into mine and I felt myself clenching in excitement. I sucked my finger tip back into my mouth as I watched him.

"That slow enough, princess?" he finished and slid the belt out of the buckle.

"It'll do," I walked closer and ran my hand along his dick, already hard against his skinny jeans.

"I love these pants," I hissed up at him, reaching around to grip his ass.

He jolted in surprise but an amused laugh escaped his lips.

"Go on," I whispered "Take them off."

He slid them off his hips, tossing them to the floor along with his shoes.

My hands slid his t-shirt up and I kissed a trail up to the base of his throat as I stood on my tip toes. He groaned, his hand sliding into my hair.

I bit into the skin on his chest and he groaned even louder, pulling the shirt over his head.

With one of my hands, I pushed him down to sit on the bed. He propped back, his eyes staring intently at my body.

I wiggled my skirt off my hips, tossing it with my foot after it slid down my legs.

"Don't touch me," I ordered, before I wrapped my legs on either side of his waist and sat down in his lap.

"Fuck," he grunted, as I pushed his arms behind his back.

"Keep them there," I ran my nails down his chest, slowly grinding my pussy against him.

He bit on his lip and I smiled with satisfaction.

"Does that feel good?" I leaned down, tugging on his ear lobe.

"What do you think?" his eyes fluttered shut.

"Tell me," I started grinding harder.

"It feels fucking good," he shifted anxiously, trying so hard to keep his hands behind him.

He leaned forward, his teeth grazing across my shoulder that lay bare without the bra strap.

"Mm," I giggled, sliding my hand down his stomach to grip his clothed dick.

"Shit," he jumped, "I don't think I can do this.."

"Uh uh," I grabbed his chin in my other hand "You can."

"You're enjoying this," he smirked "A little too much."

"Take off my bra, but only my bra," I narrowed my eyes at him.

He reached his arms around cautiously, his hands unhooking the clasp, slowly sliding it down my arms. His fingers dug into my skin, before he tossed it to the floor.

I immediately pushed his arms back behind him and he grunted angrily. I shifted closer and nestled his mouth against my breasts.

"You don't have to tell me what to do," he growled, his tongue darting out over them.

I arched my back and gripped his broad shoulders, rocking my body against his face.

He circled one of my nipples with his tongue and then sucked it methodically into his wet mouth.

I ground myself even harder against his dick, as I felt myself rising toward an orgasm.

"You gonna cum, princess?" he hissed against my chest, his mouth trailing between them.

"When I want to," I pushed his mouth away from me.

He laughed, leaning back to watch me ride my way to release. I roamed my hands all over my breasts, through my hair, moans escaping my lips as I crept closer.

"Fuck," I finally whined, his dick brushing perfectly against my clit "Oh shit…"

"I could get used to this part," he ran his tongue over his lower lip.

My hands gripped the back of his neck as I rode the aftershocks out.

"Let me touch you," he practically begged.

"Uh uh," I shook my head, as I slid off him and onto my knees.

"Shit," he threw his head back when he saw what I was planning.

I jerked his boxers sharply off his waist and gripped his throbbing dick in my hand.

I locked eyes with him, as I darted my tongue out to lick the tip of him. Slowly, as I watched him struggle, I slid his entire length into my mouth. I moaned against him and he reached to grab my head.

I popped my mouth off him and batted his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that," I shrugged, standing to my feet.

"Oh come on!" Baron gasped.

"Sorry," I stepped back from him "You broke the rules."

I peeled my panties off my body and dropped them beside me.

"Lay back."

He eagerly followed that command and I slowly snaked my way up his body.

"What do you want, baby?" I nibbled on his collarbone.

"I want to fuck your brains out right now," he drew his legs up anxiously.

"That sounds like fun," I whispered.

My hand guided his dick inside of me and I sank down on top of his pelvis.

"You can use your hands now," I nipped his lips with a smile.

"Fuck," he reached up and grabbed my face.

My mouth crashed against his and his tongue assaulted mine. He started pounding up inside me and I whimpered against his lips.

"You're so fucking hot," he breathed out hungrily.

"Yeah?" I gasped, as his tongue traced down my neck.

Baron's hands grabbed my hips, bouncing me on top of him faster than I had ever felt before.

"I'd get thrown out of that Chamber ten more times if it meant I got this," he growled.

"Shit," I gasped, as one of his fingers started scraping across my clit.

"You gonna let me cum?" he rubbed against me harder.

I nodded.

"Yeah?" he bucked his hips up into me "Am I gonna make you cum?"

"Mhm," I managed to moan out, as I felt yet another climb approaching.

His free hand reached up and traced through my hair, tugging my face down to him.

"I'm fucking sorry," he grunted "I'm a god damn idiot."

I gasped, feeling myself contract around him and he pulled my mouth to his again. In between kisses, he let out a low growl and I felt him release inside me.

He flipped me under him and pressed his forehead to mine. I cupped his face gently and lightly pecked at his lips, allowing time for us to come down from our high.

"Well?" I finally mumbled into the curve of his neck.

"You can boss me around like that any time you want to," he ran his fingers through the ends of my hair.

"I knew you'd like it," I giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Set after Dean attacks Sami on Smackdown.

* * *

"Damn it!" Shane threw his chair into the wall as he stood up from it "He can't get through one match…Not one, without this shit happening!"

He turned to face me and I inwardly took a deep breath.

He was right. I knew he was right. Baron had no control over his temper. Sami getting not one, but two victories over him…He was beyond anything I had seen in quite a while. He was livid and vicious and vindictive.

Shane's cellphone rang and he grabbed it off the table.

"Yeah…Ok, which hospital?…Yeah, yeah go with him."

He hung it up quickly and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Is Sami ok?" I whispered, standing to my feet nervously.

"I think so," Shane ran a hand through his hair "I'm telling you, your boyfriend better get his shit straight. I can't defend his ass to my father forever."

With that, Shane stomped out and left me alone in the viewing room backstage.

I fished into my purse and retrieved my own cellphone. I quickly brought up my pictures and a sigh finally left my mouth.

Baron was so happy when we were together. Even if he didn't always smile. I flipped through picture after picture of us.

He was everything to me. He meant more than this job and that was saying something. I had never intended to fall head over heels for my best friend but it happened and there was no stopping it. I was free falling and couldn't see an end in sight.

Finally, I backed out and looked at my back ground photo. It was the same as my lock screen. Baron had taken a picture of me one night asleep on his shoulder. He had taken it on my phone and didn't tell me, I just found it there.

Our relationship was getting really serious. I found myself secretly wishing that he was considering the same thing that I was. Marriage, or at least moving in together.

How could I do all of that though, when he continued to be such a wrecking machine at work? Yes, I had agreed to keep work separate from personal but on a personal level his outbursts were getting out of hand. Quite frankly they had went from somewhat attractive to down right scary. I loved that Baron defended himself and the things he cared about, but Sami Zayn was one of the nicest people I knew. He had been thrown around that arena like a rag doll and Baron's eyes had been cold, emotionless other than the anger that burned deep within them.

And before Sami, there was the whole incident with Dean where he had pinned him to the concrete with a forklift…And pushing the cameraman down on Talking Smack….The list could go on.

This wasn't about work anymore. This was about him. The man I loved was spiraling out of control.

* * *

"Hey, princess," Baron's low groan hit the back of my ear as I stood outside.

I felt his arms encircle my waist and I leaned back against him. His body fit so perfectly with mine. When we were alone, everything was perfect. He was Baron. My best friend, my lover…my everything.

"Hey," I sighed softly, feeling his lips lingering along my neck.

"What's wrong?" he stopped, slowly spinning me around to look up into his eyes.

"I'm scared," I spit out before I had time to stop my thoughts from being verbalized.

"What? Who's scaring you?" his brow creased with anger and I watched as his nostrils flared, the burning embers of anger started to reignite in his eyes.

I stood up on my tiptoes and ran my hand along his cheek.

"Can we go to the car?" I whispered.

He nodded, grabbing my hand and walking full speed toward the mustang we had rented for the week.

I watched from my side of the car as he tossed our things into the trunk and then slid into the driver's seat. He leaned across and opened the door for me to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" he turned to me "What happened?"

I didn't know how to approach this. The last time we talked about his anger, I had promised him I'd stay out of it…But that was business, this was personal.

"Baron," I sighed, trying to gather my thoughts "Remember when I first met you? How you sort of took care of me?"

He smirked, running his hand down over his nose and mouth, finally nodding.

"Yeah."

"You really looked out for me," I reached across the center console and grabbed his hand "You never let anybody hurt me. If someone even looked at me wrong…You defended me."

"Damn right," he shifted in his seat "You were my best friend. My little partner in crime."

I giggled, an ease taking over for just a moment. Then, the heaviness of what I needed to say fell over me again. I slid my hand away from his.

"That's what I meant when I said you getting angry is kind of a turn on," I didn't quite meet his eyes "You protecting me, protecting anything that's yours…"

He stared at me. His wet hair twisted up on his head and his arms bared still in one of his ring t-shirts.

"This isn't coming out right," I laid my head back against the seat.

"You're pissed about Sami," his voice sounded annoyed "I thought we talked about this."

"We did," I nodded, staring at my hands "This isn't about Sami…Well it is, but…It's more about us…About you…You're starting to scare me."

"What?" Baron laughed, disbelief echoing throughout the car.

I finally raised my eyes to meet his again and his jaw hardened when he realized I was serious.

"When you get angry, really angry," I turned in my seat toward him "You just, get so violent. It's like you black out or something…All this rage comes out…It's starting to scare me…A lot."

"Hey," his rough hand grabbed my face and his thumb dug into my jaw "I would never, ever, lay a hand on you. You got me?"

I felt my lower lip start to tremble and I scooted closer.

"Not on purpose," I whispered "But what if you just get so mad that…"

"Never," he repeated, his eyes staring straight into mine "I'd never forgive myself….I'd never get that mad at you…At any woman."

I nodded but I still felt a few tears in the corners of my eyes and my fingers quickly batted them away.

"You believe me?" he brushed his fingers along my cheek "Say you believe me."

"I believe you," I covered his hand with mine "I just…It just…"

"It's a problem," he admitted "And the truth is, I'm probably gonna end up in some deep shit over tonight. But I don't care. My career means so much to me that I'll stop at nothing to get where I wanna be."

"You'll get there," I smiled softly at him "You got a chance at that briefcase now."

"I'm getting it," he answered quickly, the matter of fact tone harsh in his voice.

"I know you are," I slid his hand from my face "I believe in you."

"Come over here," he patted his lap.

"What?" I laughed, staring at him with a big grin on my face.

"Come on," he reached and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing?" I raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"I'm gonna show you," he whispered, his hands running through my hair and holding it out of my face "Show you the only way that I'll ever touch you."

Before I knew it, he had slid us both into the backseat. I squealed as he pushed my back down on the cool leather and immediately slid my underwear down off my hips. He hiked my skirt up around my waist and a groan escaped his mouth.

I quickly sat up, pulling his t-shirt off his body and tossing it in the front seat. His warm mouth met mine and his waist nestled between my thighs.

"Never," his lips broke from mine with each statement "I would never hurt you…I love you so fuckin' much…Jesus."

He leaned up, his hands fumbling with his belt and he slid his jeans down to his knees.

Baron's hands ripped my blouse open, causing buttons to pop off and I arched my back in surprise. A huge grin plastered across his face as he ran his hands along my breasts still clad in my bra. His mouth dropped to the base of my neck. Before long he was sucking the skin along the top of my breasts before pulling a nipple out from under the fabric with his teeth. I dug my fingers into his broad shoulders and he groaned, biting down on me.

"Baron," I gasped, his fingers sliding up the inside of my thigh, until he reached my pussy.

He moaned, letting my nipple pop free before his hands ripped my bra down around the center of my body.

His fingers played between my legs and I wriggled beneath him anxiously.

"You're so fucking sexy right now," he grunted against my ear, his tongue sliding all over it.

His dick was hard against my upper leg and I could feel it was already slicked, just like I was.

His free hand, twisted my other nipple between his fingers and he let out a throaty laugh as I moaned loudly against the back of the seat.

"Let it all out, princess," he bit at my thumb as I slid my hand up along his face "Nobody can hear you."

"We're, we're in a parking lot," I whimpered, as I felt the tip of his dick pressing against my entrance at last.

"Who the fuck cares?" he gasped, pushing up inside of me.

I gasped and a loud scream came out of my mouth, which I quickly muffled against his chest. I felt him chuckle against me and I playfully slapped at his shoulder as I pulled away.

His hips rolled against mine. It was surprising he could move around as easily as he could in such a small space. He started to moan loudly with each thrust into me.

"I'm sorry," he finally gasped, his hands propped on either side of my head, sitting on the arm rest.

"For what?" I whispered, my mind wrapped up in my Baron fog.

"For scaring you," he dipped his lips to my forehead briefly and started rolling his body faster.

"Baron?" I gasped, that familiar feeling slowly starting to creep up.

"Yeah, baby?" he growled, his hips now thrashing hard against my own.

"Do you wanna move in with me?" I asked, before I had time to even realize what I was saying.

I felt myself tighten around him and I squealed out, my body shaking as he thrashed his final three thrusts before releasing inside me.

Sweat was glistening on his tattooed chest, as he drew in a deep breath.

I lay underneath him, exhausted and euphoric and nervous all at once.

"My place is bigger," he finally ran his hand down his face and lowered himself down closer to me.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So, how about you move in with me?" he panted, his hands absently playing with my hair.

"Is that what you want?" I asked "This isn't just some post sex high, right?"

He laughed and licked the smile off his lips.

"I've been thinkin' about it for a while," he finally slid out of me "Didn't know what you would think about it."

"I want it," I answered immediately, as I felt his hands slide my skirt down gently.

"Then let's do it," he dipped his head down to meet my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Set after MITB.

* * *

It had been a shit night.

First James Ellsworth ruining the most anticipated Women's Match, possibly ever. Then, Randy losing again to Jinder. One disappointment after another.

I took a walk from my place in the control room. I hated how my hands were tied. I was unable to do anything to reverse the Carmella ruling, and Shane wasn't even on site. Angry tweets and texts were the only indication I got that Shane and Daniel were paying attention.

I rounded the corner and practically ran into my favorite person on the planet. Without a word, I eased into his strong arms and let out a big sigh.

"I'll kick his ass. You want me to?" Baron mumbled into the top of my hair.

"Yes," I admitted "But not now. You've got your own match to deal with."

He pulled away and grinned. He looked like he had an idea already. Fuck.

"What?" I practically whined, afraid of yet another match going to shit because someone i.e. Baron, couldn't follow the rules.

"I've got a plan," he moved closer to me again "Tonight, you're gonna be calling me Mr. Money in the Bank."

"Is that so?" I tugged him toward me by his tank top.

"Mhm, might even have you screaming it too," he dug his fingers into my waist intensely.

"Go win your match," I strained to reach his lips "Then we'll talk about it."

He attacked Shinske and I wasn't even surprised. He wanted that briefcase so desperately.

I ducked my head into my hand and leaned against the wall, my eyes trained through my fingers on a monitor in the back hallway.

The match was grueling, Everyone looked exhausted, as I watched AJ and Shinske battle for dominance on the ladder. I could feel Baron's dreams going up in smoke and my mind was already racing with ways to calm him down.

Suddenly, AJ and Shinske were on the ground and Baron was climbing all alone toward the blue box above the ring. I couldn't even make a sound when he unhooked it and held it over his head. Instead, I capped my hand over my mouth and silently went ballistic.

The participants filed out, leaving Baron alone in the ring to savor his moment. The crowd was booing him and he was thriving off it as he made his way up the ramp.

I wasn't able to see him after that, he was grabbed and hurried off to Talking Smack. I managed to sneak in the recording studio door and stand in the back to watch him.

The smile on his face made my heart flutter. I had never seen him so proud or so happy in his life. He was trying to hold back and keep it all smug, but he was failing. Even badasses sometimes get all giddy.

"I'm gonna go enjoy my night," Baron stood up, tossing his mic down and heading for the door.

His eyes caught sight of me and he cocked his head, beckoning me to meet him outside.

When I came through the door, he was standing there waiting. He stretched his arms out and I ran into them. Baron lifted me up, still holding the case and his free hand wrapped me around him.

"What did I tell you huh?" he chuckled, his mouth nipping at my bottom lip.

"You did it," I whispered, my hands tugging on his wet hair.

"We gotta get somewhere. Now," his voice turned deep and rough.

He started walking down the hallway with me. People were staring and pointing and neither one of us could care less.

"Hey!" Baron shouted at a man standing outside the club seat section "You got any boxes open?"

The man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sir, the event is over and…"

Baron shoved the case practically against his nose and a smile curved up on the man's lips.

"Yeah, I got one," he nodded, leading us down a hallway.

"Good, make things easy on yourself."

"Baron," I gasped against his ear "What are you doing?"

He laughed, hoisting me up even higher around him.

"You got thirty minutes," the man unlocked the door to a suite.

"And I'm gonna use every minute of 'em," Baron groaned, his foot slamming the door shut.

His mouth pressed against mine, as the case dropped to the floor.

"Don't break it," I breathed against his lips.

"You or the case?" he panted, as he dropped me to the floor.

I giggled against his chest once I was on my feet.

"Take your clothes off," he ran his hand along his chin.

"Is that an order?"

"Your future world champ tells you to take your clothes off, you do it."

"Yes, sir," I smirked sliding the skirt I had on, down onto the floor.

My shirt went over my head next and I could feel my chest heaving with excitement.

"What are you gonna do to me…Mr. Money in the Bank?" I asked, biting on my lip innocently.

"Fuck," he growled, striding toward me and ripping my bra off me.

His fingers slid roughly down into my panties and immediately started sliding up inside of me.

"Say it again," he leaned back to look into my eyes.

"Make me," I panted, as his fingers started teasing me uncontrollably.

"Oh, that's easy," he grinned.

His thumb started rubbing my clit and I arched my whole body against him. He was breathing heavily as he kept working inside of me and I knew he wasn't going to let me have the relief I wanted. He loved me but right now, he was on a power trip.

I leaned forward, my nails gripping onto his chest.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he laughed "You wanna finish, don't you?"

I nodded, slamming my eyes tightly shut and bunching his shirt up into my fists.

"Say it," he growled again "Who am I?"

"Mr. Money in the Bank," I whined, as he finally sped up again.

"And what does that mean?" his voice dropped deep.

"You're the baddest motherfucker out there," I panted without even thinking.

He cackled, his fingers hooking and stroking my g-spot.

"That's my princess," he placed a kiss on my forehead "Your Daddy has this whole brand on fucking alert."

Finally, I felt my body start to tighten around his fingers and he roughly tried to pull my mouth to his.

I pulled away and squealed loudly, causing him to chew on his own lip as he watched me fall apart from his fingers.

Just as I finished he backed away and while he slowly ran his tongue over his fingers, he reached down to pick up the briefcase.

"So does that make you Mrs. Money in the Bank?" he growled, cleaning each finger meticulously.

"We aren't married," I shook my head "And Carmella already claimed Miss…so…"

"Maybe we'll have to change that soon," he smirked, turning and walking toward a bar at the back of the room.

"Change what?" I felt my heart flutter as I followed him.

He turned around with yet another big smile on his face and slid his shirt over his head.

"Baron!" I screeched, "What do you mean?"

"Later," he groaned, as he fumbled with the draw string to his ring pants.

I nodded but my mind was spinning as I watched him get undressed. He slammed the case down on top of the low bar counter once he was done.

"Come here," he grabbed my arm and jerked me against him.

His hands ran up my naked back and he slowly slid them down to my waist, pushing my underwear off my hips. Then, before I knew it, he picked me up and sat me down on the case. Hard.

When he took off his underwear I couldn't help but wonder if it was me or the case, causing him to throb so hard against my leg.

"I got two things in this world," he looked up and pressed his forehead against mine "And they're both right in front of me….All I need."

The low placing of the bar top, just happened to line our hips up perfectly and as he gripped me, I realized he wasn't letting me off that case.

He hiked my legs around his waist and dug his fingers into my outer thighs.

"Fuck, I love you," he growled out before he shoved into me with far more force than I had anticipated.

"Shit!" I squealed, my whole body rocking on top of the case.

He ran his hand back through his hair and then started slamming me into him, over and over…Faster than I ever remembered…And that was saying something.

He kept his eyes on the counter, watching himself move in and out of me, and the bright blue case beneath me.

Finally, he braced one big hand on the bar and gripped my chin with his free one. I reached up and sucked one of his fingers into my mouth. He grunted, shoving even harder inside me.

"Yeah," he laughed, as I drew the finger in deeper "I know what I'm getting at the hotel tonight."

I nodded, as I circled it with my tongue.

"Everything I tell you I'm going to do, I always do it. Don't I?" he groaned.

"Yes," I whimpered as I let his finger pop out.

Every time he pushed into me he was hitting my cervix and I was getting distracted.

"So if I tell you that Mrs. might be something I wanna call you, you'll believe me, right?" he panted, sweat starting to bead up on his chest and forehead.

I felt my heart jump into my throat and tried to keep my brain focused on what he was saying.

"Yeah," I managed to answer as my body thrashed against him.

"When I get my hands on that title," he licked his thumb and started to massage my clit between us "I'll have everything. Except one thing."

I felt myself about to explode but I was trying to stay centered on his face.

"What?" I rolled my hips up.

"When I get that title, you'll marry me if I ask you?" he slammed even harder into me and the case wobbled underneath my body.

I felt my orgasm wash over me and I leaned up, moaning against the center of his chest.

"Son of a bitch!' he growled loudly, a few seconds later.

His hand gripped my head as I felt him release inside me. We stayed pressed to each other for a moment, the whole room achingly silent.

Had those words slipped out because of how euphoric his night had been? I was almost afraid to look at him.

"Hey?" he grabbed my chin and tilted my eyes up.

"Yes," I answered without another thought.

One of his genuine smiles spread across his face.

Just then, a loud knock on the door broke the moment.

"Times up, Mr. Money in the Bank!" the man called sarcastically from the other side.

"Doesn't sound nearly as good as when you say it, baby."


End file.
